I have a Taser
by Hungarymama
Summary: Zach and Cammie text while they should be doing homework. Sexual tension and romance, not to mention meddling friends. I own nothing.
1. Our Flirty Banter

It started innocently enough, texting about Model United Nations (conference where high school students take the roles of delegates representing countries to "solve" world problems). Also texting about, how each of us was progressing on our papers until things went...well, wrong.

_C: Take it back, Nicaragua will beat you Peru _

_Z: No! Before you can even try I'll push you off a cliff_

_C: I will kill you first _

_Z: I will stab you_

_C: I have a taser_

Our flirty banter (if you could call it that) continued until my best friend Bex grabbed my phone.

"You haven't been paying attention all night! We need your help, you say the line, I fix it up then Liz types it. That's how this works!" Bex yelled at me in her accent. I know British accents make people sound smarter, but when Bex yells, her accent makes her just _that _much more terrifying.

While I spouted out random facts for Bex and Liz to work with, my mind was on Zach and our dysfunctional conversations. After I stole my phone back (which took time) I made the fatal mistake of asking Zach what his group is promoting in their paper.

_Z: Well, Grant wants to mention PICESE but I think it will get shot down_

_C: We shoot you down_

_Z: We shoot you down first_

_C: Nicaragua enjoys shooting people _(Bex typed this)

_Z: True_

_C: WHAT DOES THAT MEANN? _

_Z: Nicaragua is know for its guns… and cocaine_

The rest of our conversation just went downhill from there. Three hours after Bex, Liz and I had finished our paper **(AN: I know Macey isn't here but I couldn't really fit her in here, maybe later) **we walked down the long hallway on the way to our rooms.

"Hey Cam, next time you want to text a boy you like, just ask. Me and Liz would be fine with doing all the work in the name of love."

"Bex, I was just asking how his group was doing. I wasn't flirting or anything."

"Good point. You guys don't really have flirty banter, it's more like sexual tension."

"I resent that! We do not! Wait, where's Liz?"

"N-nowhere... Anyway…"

"Bex!"

"What where you and Mr. McDreamy really talking about?"

"Seriously where's Liz?"

I heard a soft southern voice answer me, "Here!"

"See, Cam nothing to worry about."

"Whatever, see you in the morning."

**AN: Please tell me what you think, I'd love to know. I think this story will be about 4 chapters total. So tell me what you think and want to see later in the story. **


	2. Our Meddling Friends

Cammie POV

When I woke up this Saturday, I immediately regretted it. Bex pouncing on you the second you open your eyes is never a good omen. Especially when she is yelling exactly and you when can see Macey holding rope with an evil look on her face.

"Ouch Bex, was that really neseary."

"That's not important. What is important is how cooraptive you plan to be today."

"Why? Oh you know what I have to go…" I trailed of knowing that resisting was futile. " 

After a long ordeal that consisted of bribing, soon-to-be bruises and quite a few swear words in Russian, I was eventually (I'm proud to say I put up a good fight) forced into a chair then tied with rope.

"What kind of friends are you? Last time I checked, friends do not abuse other friends."

"Suck it up Cam," responded Macey. "This is for your own good."

"As long as it's not another makeover." I shuddered at the thought.

"Not today. Today we are talking to you about your new boy toy."

"Who?" I said innocently, hoping desperately that they would pity me or something.

All hope vanished when Bex said, "Zach".

"Ya, about that. We aren't really together. I don't even really like him…" By the end my voice was so high and shaky I didn't even believe myself.

"We all know who he has his eye on. " Macey plowed on "Tina has even started asking me questions about your 'relationship'. "

"What relationship? We have absolutely no chemistry!"

"Don't ask me, but what you lack you make up for with sexual tension…"

"Seriously!" Bex yelled in her scary overly passionate way. "Will you please just do it on the bathroom floor and get over it!"

"Um… I really don't know how to respond to that. I'm pretty sure we aren't at that step in our nonexistent relationship."

"Don't lie. You are attracted to him."

"Yes, I am until he opens his mouth."

"Just answer this: do you like him or not."

I can feel the ropes getting looser, right before I bolt out the door I whisper, "yes". On my way to hide I checked my phone. One text from Zach.

_Z: Where are you Gallagher Girl?_

Zach POV

After breakfast I decided to go look for Cammie. It was really weird for her to miss breakfast and to not answer my text. As I walked, consumed in my thoughts, I walked back to my room. When I turned around to walk back out, grant and Jonas were blocking the door (mainly Grant).

"We need to talk to you."

"Can we skip the touching feely after school special? I need to find Cam."

"Dude it will take like a minute. After were done we can help you find her. K?"

"Whatever Grant, Hurry up."

"What's up with you and her? Are you too like an item?"

"I dunno. I guess I like her, but I'm unsure about her feelings."

"I know how to fix this!" Grant shouted randomly.

"How?"

"Jonas, what's the most powerful emotion?"

"Jealousy? I guess."

"Exactly. Make Cam jealous then you can find how she truly feels."

"That is actually kind of smart."

"I have my moments. Thank Tina though."

"Why?"

"It was her idea something about a win-win. I dunno".

Cammie POV

When the noise in my stomach was too much to bear, I though that it may be time to go and get some food. On my way to the great hall I saw… something I never thought that I would see. Zach hugging Tina and whispering something in her ear. The last thing I saw was Tina giggle "no problem Zach". The next thing I knew I was no longer hungry and all I had to do was run.

**AN: Thanks so much for all your comments and fav.s and stuff. You guys are super nice and you gave me the confidence and motivation to write this chapter. I think I will update every other day, and the next ch. Will have lots of dialogue between Zach and Cammie. **

**PS: Do you care if I don't PM you when you comment? Unless it's a question of course. I don't want to spend a ton of time saying thanks when I can do it all at once.**

**PPS: Shout out to my super awesome beta: ****Jazzy'sgirl112108****. Luv you! **


	3. Our Game of HidenGo Seek

Zach POV

After talking with the guys, I decided to go look for Gallagher girl. On my way downstairs towards dinner (An afternoon of searching makes me hungry), I saw Tina. Remembering what Grant said, I went over towards her to give her s hug and say thanks for my new and improved plan to get Cammie to like me. So, long story short, I gave her a hug and she started giggling like crazy.

That night's dinner sucked, Cammie wasn't there, and Tina was giving me so many lovey-dovey looks I lost my appetite. On my way out, I timed myself so that I could walk with McHenery and ask her where Gallagher is. Her answers' were all vague, but only one was even worth considering.

She told me, "Maybe you should stop wondering what happened to her, and wonder who happened. Maybe it was your fault". Then she quickly walked away while I turned to look for my friends.

I saw Grant holding a piece of pizza and walking towards our room. Then I saw Jonas and Liz, both whispering fiercely and writing down everything that was said. _Since when are they so close? And what are they planning? _ I don't know and I don't think I want to. After this long day, all I want to do is sleep. Tomorrow is Sunday, another day to look for Gallaher girl.

The next day I planned to spend looking for Cam, but first I needed breakfast. I was hoping, in vain, that by some miracle Cammie would be sitting there, eating breakfast as if nothing happened, but she wasn't. However, just my luck, Tina was there. On my way out she started to talk to me.

"Hey Zach!"

"Hi Tina…"

" Do you know where Cammie is? I heard she went to Srilanka on a special mission."

"That is very unlikely Tina."

"Are you going to go look for her? I'll help you!"

"O.K. I guess…"

"Yay!"

An afternoon of looking for Cam with Tina is was a new kind of pain. Tina never stopped talking and gossiping. I didn't even know half the people she was talking about! Then, she got a scary glint in her eyes and started interrogating me. All of her questions were about Gallagher girl and me and out "relationship".

Then she started to give me advice. That was a new kind of torture. Some of the advice turned out to be useful but most of it was irreverent and stupid. Finally after 4 hours, 36 minutes and 47 seconds it was time for lunch.

I don't know where to go or where to look. I think I will just drown my sorrows by burring myself in the homework I have been putting off for so long. Everyone knows that when Cammie doesn't want to be seen she wont be. Even by a spy.

Liz POV

Today was a busy day. While Zach was looking for Cam, Jonas and I were planning. We (encouraged by Macey) have decided to try and fix up Zach and Cam. As Bex puts it: "It's time for them to get over their sexual tension and just do it on the bathroom floor and get over it!" Because Tina's jealousy plan failed. Jonas and I are working around the clock to make a quick and foolproof plan. It's not easy. For starters, we still need to find Cam and we also need to agree on something.

It's time for the next step in our plan. Time for me to talk to Zach. What better topic for me to start our first conversation then Cam?

"Zach?" I said while knocking (you never know what guys are doing in their rooms.)

"Come in." He shouted thought the door.

After boring small talk, he agreed to help me look for Cam. The search was fruitless and so was my interrogation. (He said if I wanted answers I should jus go to Tina). I went downstairs to go met Jonas and discuss the rest of our plan, and I didn't see Zach turn into a hallway that I have never seen before.

Zach POV

Down the hallway I saw tons of shadows, but one was moving in a very weird way. Almost as if…

"Gallagher girl. Is that you?"

**AN: Cliffie HAHA! Actually I should be apologizing for making you wait so long, I feel terrible. Part of it was me, (actually having a life for once) and part of it was my beta. We were really busy today and yesterday. **

**VERY IMPORTANT READ: there is a poll on my profile. I need ya'll to vote on it. Unless a majority votes, I CANNOT write the next chapter. So vote! **

**Thanks for the reviews! Luv you all! **

**Real quick answer questions:**

**Rachel: Thanks! I do model UN at my school. The texts were actually something my friend sent that I took and put in my story.**


	4. Our Conversation

Cammie POV

Dammit! He found me! I thought this place was so good. I bet it was stomach making some much noise that gave me away. I wasn't planning on skipping school tomorrow, but I just didn't want _him_ to find me. I would come out eventually. Anyone one finding me would be better. Wait, now I'm thinking of it Tina finding me or worse, one of Za-_his _friends finding me doesn't sound fun.

I shuddered at the thought. Anyway, back on point, he was standing there, trying to peer into the dark. I am praying to everyone I can think of to save me_. Just make his think he saw I shadow_, I chant in my head. No such luck.

"Gallagher girl. Is that you?"

"Dammit!" I shout then use his momentary surprised shock to stare at him. His hair looked messy, not that it doesn't usually but in a different way. Almost if he didn't spend 3 hours this morning on his hair, and this is how it normally looks. His eyes, they really showed the level of his concern. There were dark circles underneath them as if he couldn't sleep at all last night.

"Where have you been? I-we was so worried! I haven't slept at all." Ha! I was right, wait; did he say he was worried?

Without Macey here I don't know what to say so I just craw out of my hiding spot and ask him, "Are you coming? I need to go tell Liz, and Bex that I'm ok"

"Sure, sure. Ok…" I see his trail of and I wonder what's on his mind. Until he answers it for me asking, "Why did you run off? Macey said it had to do with me?"

I have no clue how I'm plan on answering this question so I just try to; act confused and hope he is distracted enough to let it go. " Oh, something about Macey and Bex. No big deal."

"So not me?" He asks sounding hopeful. Normally I would lie but because he is a spy (and never lets me forget it) I decide not to.

"So, what's with you and Tina?" I ask trying to sound interested and not jealous.

"Is that what this is about?" He cries almost looking outraged.

"Um… no I was just wonderig 'cause I saw you guys together at the great hall. Plus you were looking for me with her.

"How do you know that?

"You aren't exactly quiet. Talk to you tomorrow? My room is right here." I bang on the door or emphases. Surprise, surprise Bex opens it the jumps on me dragging me in to hell. Opps, I meant my room. With walking back with Zach not to mention hiding for days, I bet a night with Bex will be torture.

Zach POV

"Night Gallagher girl." I whisper as she gets dragged, literally, inside by Bex.

I walk back to my room and see Grant and Jonas there together "So, how did it go?" asks Grant hopefully.

"I found her." I say sighing. I'm confused not to mention little bit melancholy. Grant being Grant misinterprets my sigh.

"Awesome! How did she thank you? With a kiss? " He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Jonas answers for me, " I don't think it went that way. Look at Z, Grant. Does he look happy to you?"

"Now that you mention it, what happened"?

"Long story short, she hid because of Bex and Macey, but she also said something about Tina and I so, I am sorta confused."

"Sounds like jealously to me. I think it worked! She likes you!"

"I guess so but I feel bad Grant. Like somehow trying to find out her feelings for me hurt her. The look on her face when she asked about Tina said it all." I hate seeing Gallagher girl sad. It breaks my heart, but what am I supposed to do? I wear my heart on my sleeve, but I have no clue how she feels for me.

"Grant, I think we should leave Zach alone with his feelings. Do you agree?"

"I'm good…."

"Grant remember …" Jonas asks as quietly as he can, but I can still hear.

"Fine. Bye Z, remember but when we get back, you better stop moping."

**AN: So unbelivley sorry about the late update. School started back up. 2 quick things than I got to go.**

**Next ch. Is prob. the last one for this story.**

**My beta couldn't check this ch. (I wanted to get it out in time) so I apologize for any mistakes. **


	5. Our Reunion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Liz POV

Jonas and I finally found a plan we agree on. We have decided to take Grant's plan to the next level. Plan Jealousy is a go. Almost. We still have a few kinks to work out. Like, how are we supposed to get Cammie to confess and not run away? Macey says if we make it believable and hold her to her spot, Cammie will be part of the schools newest couple. I hope so.

Next thing to fix is Zach. Jonas decided not to tell him the plan. We told Tina only so he won't have time to back out. On my way to breakfast, I can't help but pray that this will work.

Zach POV

On my way to breakfast, Tina grabs me. She hugs me and whispers in my ear, "Just play along."

"What?" I whisper back.

Tina pulls back and starts giggling, "I have a plan" she says.

If playing along is what I have to do for information I decide to try. I hug her again smiling and ask her, "What plan?"

"She whispers back, I'm helping you get Cammie. Duh."

"What's in it for you?

"I get to see you happy" she giggles. I bet she also gets some serious dirt on our first date. I don't mind if this works. I will be to happy to even notice anything else. While Tina and I walk into the dinning hall I see Gallagher girl out of the corner of my eye, she looks sad not to mention furious. When I turn to look again I see her sprinting away.

When I see her running, the only thing I can think is how much of a jerk I am. I need to find her.

When I finally find her I shout, "Gallagher girl, why do you keep leaving?"

"I keep thinking I can stand it, but I can't"

"What do you mean?" I am seriously confused and concerned now.

"You and Tina!" Cam shouts her voice so full of vengeance I am scared.

"We aren't together! I want you!" I didn't mean to sound so angry, but how can she not know this? I grab her and hold her close.

"If you like me-"

"I _really_ like you." I interrupt.

"Then what were you doing with Tina?" She continues.

"Grant. He said if I made you jealous I would be able to find out your true feelings. Your friends thought it was a good idea." She stops trying to get out of my grip and looks up. I take a chance and kiss her. To my surprise she kisses me back, but too soon she pulls away.

"Don't ever do that to me because," Then says the last thing I hear before she kisses me…

"I have a taser."

**AN: Big thanks to every one who read reviewed favorited or anything. This was my first Fic so all of your support helped so much! I love all of you. (as friends). **

**I think my next fic won't be for GG. I am going to try to write one thing for each of my fav. books. But I will defiantly be back to GG soon.**

**THANKS AGAIN! **


End file.
